Big Brother
by swingdancer23
Summary: Denny is there the day Molly is born. As Molly grows up, this little oneshot tells her side of having Denny as a big brother. Oneshot. Wrote this when I couldn't sleep.


**I wrote this when at 3 AM when I couldn't sleep due to the fact I had downed almost an entire pitcher of CAFFEINATED iced tea that day. **

**That was really stupid, and this is probably a piece of crap, so...forgive me.**

**Anyways, I don't really know how good this is, but I thought I'd post anyway.**

**Some of it was inspired by events between my 'big brother' figure and I, although it's WAY different. He never did like 90% of the stuff in here. But he's really cool! I just hope he doesn't read this. He may laugh.**

**O.o**

**Anyways, I'll quit BLABBING and let you read! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother<strong>

**. . . .**

Big brother, I feel you hold me in your arms. I'm only a few hours old, but I feel the love you have for me already. When you talk, the vibrations in your chest soothe me. They remind me of when Papa talks. You play with my fingers and toes, commenting how small they are and how pink my skin is. You say I'm beautiful – do you mean it, big brother? Am I really beautiful? I'd try to look at you and see if you're beautiful too, but I'm rather tired. I know I'll be seeing you a lot. Mama says so.

You'll visit me lots, won't you, big brother? You say you will. I hope you keep your promise.

. . . .

Big brother, I'm six months old now. You say I've grown up very fast. I've learned you have a name – Denny. Your hair is dark and wildly curly, and you always tie a purple bandanna on top of it. Your skin is a different color than mine – Mama says you're…tan? Yeah, that's the word! Your eyes are dark, too.

You've kept your promise. I see you several times a week when Mama and Papa are working and can't watch me. We have lots of fun together. When I smile at you, you smile bigger. You play with me all day; you're so much fun to play with. When I try to walk like you, I often fall. You laugh, pick me up, and kiss the top of my head. You laugh when I eat. Apparently I make funny faces.

You make funny faces too, you know.

When I cry, you pick me up and hum my favorite songs. It's still soothing when I feel your chest vibrate, big brother. I can't talk yet, but I know once I can, I'll tell you I love you.

. . . .

Big Brother, I'm two now. I can talk, even though I can't say much. I know you're much older than me. Mama says you're fifteen. That won't come between us, right, big brother? I can say my name now; it's Molly. When I told you my name, you said I was very smart.

I overheard you talking to Papa. You said I'm growing up too fast. I'm sorry, big brother! I'll try to slow down; just for you. I'll be glad to; I love when you take me to the beach and let me sit in your lap while the waves roll over our legs. I love when you take me around town, showing me off to all your friends. You call me little buddy. Are we really buddies?

I'd love that, big brother. When I'm older, I'm gonna write lots of stuff for you and draw lots of pictures for you to hang on your fridge. Will you hang them, big brother?

. . . .

Big brother, I'm five now. I just started school today! You'd be so proud of me; I'm learning the alphabet! The fourth letter is D. That was the last letter we were to learn about, and I thought of you right away. When our teacher, Mrs. Shelly, asked us about which words start with D, I raised my hand, and she called on me!

I said in a proud voice, "Denny! Denny starts with a D!"

She was very happy that I knew that. Are you happy, big brother?

Remember the other day when you showed me that big fish you caught? I was so happy for you! To show it, I'm gonna draw you the biggest fish you ever saw! I hope you like it, big brother.

Mama says we aren't actually related. I'm very sad about that. I thought you were my real big brother.

Can we still be buddies? Can I still call you big brother?

. . . .

Big brother, I'm seven now. I know how to read, write, add, subtract, and now I'm learning to multiply! Are you proud, big brother?

I lost my first tooth. When I showed you, you laughed and called me toothless.

"Big brother! I still have teeth,_ seeeeeeeee_?" I pulled my lips back to show my teeth to you.

"Ohhh! I see, little buddy. I was wrong calling you toothless; you have lots of teeth still in your little noggin," you said, nuzzling the top of my head with your knuckles. You know I don't like that, but I'll make an exception for you, big brother.

Obviously, you still call me little buddy, and you're always taking me new places and showing me new things. When I see you, I always run up and give you a big hug.

Do you like that, big brother? You have to know I love you very much.

Oh! You showed me how to fish the other day. I caught a really big fish, didn't I? It was almost as big as the one you caught!

Hey – remember when we were done fishing and I jumped in the water? I forgot ponds are much deeper than my bathtub. I couldn't breathe, and I was surrounded by water, and I couldn't float like you always do. I was so scared, big brother.

But then I felt your big, strong arms around grab me. You were in the water with me, and you were swimming to the shore. I coughed and coughed when you got me on dry land, and you patted my back. Then you made me look you in the eyes. Your eyes had fear in them, big brother!

Your bandanna was gone, your hair wasn't fluffy anymore; it was even more curly than usual and stuck to your face, and your clothes were soaked. You were dripping water everywhere!

And then you said to me, panting, "Molls…don't you ever…_**EVER**_…scare me like that again."

I've never seen you like that before. I'm sorry for scaring you like that, big brother! I promise I'll be good. You won't be disappointed in me.

. . . .

Big brother, I'm 10 now. I'm practically a grownup now, you know! Will you let me come to the bar with you, Toby, and Luke sometime? I'd really like that.

You say I'm too young, but Toby's 14 and goes with you! I don't think it's fair.

I told you that, and you got mad and said I'm too young to understand, and that Mama and Papa would be mad. I told you they don't have to know. You said it's not proper for girls to go there.

I asked you why Kathy and Selena are there. You called me a pest and stormed off.

You've been doing that a lot lately.

I thought you loved me, big brother! I guess this is our first _real_ fight. Maybe you don't care about me anymore.

Is that true, big brother?

. . . .

Big brother, I'm 13 now. Yes, I get why you wouldn't take me to the Brass Bar now. But there's something new that's bothering me.

You said you're getting married. I don't know her; a girl named Renee, you said? I don't really go over to Flute Fields, so I've never met her. I hope she's nice. You don't think she'll be jealous of how close we are, do you, big brother?

I've never really thought about marriage, so I don't really know what all is involved. Does this mean we won't be friends anymore? Will you have any time for me? Will you want to spend time together anymore?

I'm scared I'm going to lose you as a friend. You're actually my best friend, but you've been neglecting me again. You'd rather be with your fiancée and friends than someone my age. I get that, but…I thought we were buddies!

Maybe not, anymore.

Do you think things will change again? Will you not even acknowledge me at festivals and passing each other on the streets?

I hope not, big brother.

. . . .

Big brother, I'm 15 now. A lot has changed in two years. You and Renee broke off your engagement. I felt really bad for you, because you were acting like it didn't hurt, but I know that's not true.

Toby told me he liked me the other day, big brother. It's weird – he's 19.

Or is it?

I haven't told you yet. I need your advice. Please don't hurt him…I think I like him back. Being 15 is very strange. I don't know how to feel.

On a different topic; you're moving.

Not to a different district; to a different island.

I don't think you know how bad I wanted to cry when you told me. We were at our spot. You know, the pond where you taught me how to fish.

When you told me, I was strong. I didn't cry or show any signs of disappointment or sadness.

I think you were nervous.

It sounds a little childish calling you this still, but…Big brother, I love you very, very much. Please don't forget me, because I won't forget you.

. . . .

Denny, I'm twenty-three now.

Remember when I used to call you 'big brother'? Haha…

Man, time flies.

I'll never forget the day you moved away. When you came in my room to say goodbye, I cried immediately. I thought my world was ending – my best friend was moving away. And then you cried. You told me you'd never, ever forget me. You said you'd call, text, email, IM, write letters, and visit. You wrapped me in the tightest and longest hug in history. You kissed the top of my head and whispered, "I love you."

And then you left.

Remember when you called me the next day? You told me you'd gotten to Sunny Island safely, and I could barely talk I was crying so hard. It broke my heart when we had to hang up.

But I eventually got better. Toby asked me out on my eighteenth birthday. We were married a year later. Alex was born on our first anniversary(Alex idolized you, and he still does), and Ella was born just a few days ago.

You were here when I went into labor; you were visiting Toby and I at the farm we took over from my parents, who now live in Forget-Me-Not-Valley.

Toby was out fishing with Alex, you and I were sitting on the couch in my living room, watching TV. I felt my water broke, and I looked over at you and told you.

Obviously, you've never dealt with a woman in labor.

You stood up, freaked out, and started screaming, "PUSH! PUSH!"

"NOT YET!" I hollered back, wincing from the contractions.

"Oh…PULL! PULL!"

You're an idiot, you know that?

Anyways – you took me to the Clinic and called Toby. He dropped Alex off at Akari and Luke's and headed right over.

Hours later, baby Ella was born. Toby cried, I cried, and Ella cried.

Big duh there.

You surprised me, however. When I handed little Ella to you, you played with her little toes and fingers, mentioned how pink her delicate skin was, and how beautiful she was.

And then you cried.

I definitely did not expect that. Of course, being the girl that I am, I cried too.

And then you whispered as you gazed down at Ella, stroking her soft little cheek, "Goddess, this takes me back 23 years."

When I asked you what you meant, you said you held me when I was a baby, just hours after I was born. You played with my little toes and fingers. You mentioned how pink my skin was. You said I was beautiful.

You continued, "Molly, you've grown up right before my eyes. I never thought I'd see the day you had your own kid. I mean…this is just…wow."

When you told me all that, I cried AGAIN.

Denny…I forgot you've been there all my life; since the day I was born. You babysat me, taught me how to fish, saved my life, broke my heart, but then mended it back together again.

Big brother, to make a long story short…

I love you.

Love, Molly Flenderson.

Ages two hours, six months, two, five, seven, ten, thirteen, fifteen, and twenty-three.

* * *

><p><strong>So, was it terrible? Profound? Just okay? Average? Let me know with reviews please!<strong>

**Have a grand day, all!**


End file.
